A Night in Amity Park
by 177624601
Summary: Danny, now 22, has a very special date planned for Sam. Dinner and dancing, a play, topped off by a visit to Amity Park the park. How will it end? Please review.


(A/N: I dedicate this story to my cousin, Rebecca Hayward, who, as of 8/12, is now Mrs. Timothy James Grim)

I had to ask her. I loved her more than anyone else. Sam and I had been in love for the last eight years. Now that we were both out of college and had no tuition to pay off, I felt it was finally the right time. I would ask her Friday.

First, I ordered a nice, stretch limo. Second, I made reservations for two at one of the most upscale restaurants in town, the Blue Room. It's a highly fashionable nightclub, where the lights are always a midnight blue, and couples dance to soft jazz all night long. Then, I'd end it with a stroll through the park. I know you folks back in 2006 think "Sam would never go to any fancy nightclubs or go see any Broadway shows that aren't gothic or without a message" but, the way I see it, it's worth a shot.

Knock, knock

"Who is it?" I heard my mom say as I paid my parents a visit the next morning.

"Mom, it's Danny. I have something important to talk to you about. Both of you"

"Come in." She said, stepping aside, allowing me entrance. "Jack, come downstairs, it's Danny, and he wants to talk to us!"

"Good morning, son. What do you want to talk to us about?"

"Um, mom, dad, you…may want to sit down."

They sat on the couch with anxious expressions on her faces.

"Guys, it's nothing bad. I'm…" I couldn't believe how fast my heart was beating. I took a huge gulp. "I'm gonna ask Sam Manson to marry me."

"Oh, sweetie, congratulations!"

"Good for you, son!"

"Jack, honey, would you mind if I..?" she said, nodding in my direction.

"Oh, not at all."

"Honey," she told me, "I have something for you to give her. It's the ring your father gave me the night he proposed. It brought us twenty-eight years of wedded bliss. May it bring you two the same happiness it brought us."

I was speechless.

"Thanks, mom." I said, holding back tears as I pulled them both into a group hug. "I love you guys so much."

"Hold on, sweetie, I saved the ring and the box that it came in." mom said, disappearing up the stairs and promptly returning with a box covered in black crushed velvet.

"Danny, no matter where you want to go for your honeymoon, anywhere in the world; I'll pay for it."

"Anywhere?"

"New York, Paris, Hawaii, Africa, you name it."

"Thank you guys so much. I'll never forget this." I said, unable to hold back my tears as I walked out the door.

As soon as I was home I called Sam.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Swan." That was my pet name for her, due to her long, elegant neck and lily-white skin

"Oh, hey, Danny. What's up?"

"I just called to tell you that I made plans for us this Friday at 7:00."

"Oh. What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise. All I'm gonna say is that it's very special, so I'd like you to wear that gown that I love so much. You know the one, the midnight blue one with black sequins that looks classy yet smokin' hot on you. If you don't mind, that is."

"Okay. See you Friday."

"'Till then."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

Finally the day came around. I picked up my tux, a corsage, and a silver necklace with the face of a black cat with emeralds for eyes for Sam. The limo came promptly at 6:45. I pocketed the ring and gave the directions to Sam's apartment to the chauffeur. Sam looked stunning. She had let her hair down, put on glitter makeup and lipstick, got her nails done, she even donned the sequined and crushed velvet gown that I had asked her to wear.

"Sam, you look even better than I expected." I said, stepping aside to let her in first.

"You said it was special, and even a Goth has to go all-out sometimes."

I pinned the corsage on her breast, since the gown was strapless, and placed the necklace around her neck.

"Oh, Danny, they're beautiful."

"Only a percent as beautiful as you."

She put her snow-white hand on the seat between us. Taking it as a sign, I slid my fingers between hers. I looked over to her and saw her leaning in. I put out my hand, lightly grabbing her chin as I leaned in to kiss her.

"First stop, the Blue Room." Said the chauffeur as the car came to a halt.

"The Blue Room? Danny, this is the ritziest place in town."

"I spared no expense making this night perfect."

"So far, I'm impressed."

Dinner was wonderful. She had the some kind of salad, I had the Chicken Parmesan. When we were both done, we danced to a couple of songs. Not only did she look like a swan, she also had the grace of one.

"I love you." I whispered to her as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I love you, too."

"Danny, tonight has been simply wonderful." She said as we sat down on a bench in Amity Park, gazing up at the dark blue, star-filled sky. "Dinner and dancing at The Blue Room, the show, and now this? I don't want this night to end."

"It doesn't have to" I said, getting down on one knee and producing the little box. "Samantha Elizabeth Manson, will you be my wife?"


End file.
